


Broken Doll

by AobaSeragakiP



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: How did I write so well?, I feel like someone else wrote this fanfic but it was me who did it, I lost control, I need help, I should be worrying about my orchestra concert and contest than this, I should burn in hell, I shouldn't be writing this but yet I am, Is it bad that I want to make another fanfiction based on the trash twins endings?, M/M, There is allmate yaoi, Why Did I Write This?, Why does this have to be my first fanfiction that I write about?, Yes Welter and Hersha can talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSeragakiP/pseuds/AobaSeragakiP
Summary: Aoba is taken away by the Yakuza after he gets split up from his group in Oval Tower. The main reason why Aoba was there in the first place was to stop Toue and save his brother, Sei. However that didn't happen. Instead the Yakuza took him for their own desires. Now Aoba is trapped with them and is forced to do what the not twins say. (Rest of the summary is in the chapter)Also most of this chapter is nothing but smut, so if you're not into male x male, then please don't read this story. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have orginally wrote this on Google Docs due to not having an account yet. I had literally finished writing the first chapter yesterday and started the second chapter. I am planning on writing it like this with only seven chapters: the first chapter is where both Trip and Virus have their "fun". Second chapter talks about Aoba and his feelings about the entire situation since the time has been stuck with the Yakuza. Third chapter he is with Virus for a few days and the next chapter he is with Trip (my otp dmmd ship... help me). Fifth chapter he is rescued by his friends and they try to nurse him back to health. The last two chapters are endings based on what Aoba does. I'm having the bad ending going first where he is recaptured by Virus and Trip. The good ending he is with Noiz and they go to Germany out of the Yakuza's reach.
> 
> I hope this turns out good and I hope you guys like it. I don't know how often I will be posting new chapters since I am doing it on docs first. Also I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks with orchestra and the school talent show. Anyway I know the fan base is dead but I'm not so yeah. Also I needed to put my horrible otp ship story somewhere... please help me...
> 
> P.S. I forgot to mention that I'm currently learning the dance to Idol by BTS for the talent show just to let you ARMYs know ^-^

**_It has been a year since Aoba has been taken away by the Yakuza. They have used his body as a toy for their own desires. Along the time he has spent with them, he has lost his Scrap power and the darker version of himself as well._ **

   

    I let out a whimper as Virus rubs my inner thigh with his hand. Trip pinched one of my nipples, earning a soft moan from me. I didn't want this but once again my body has betrayed me. I was hot and breathing heavily. Virus looked up at me, giving me that damn creepy smile of his. “It seems your needy again, Aoba-san.” He grabbed ahold of my rising erection as he kept rubbing my thigh with his other hand.

    “Ngh… n-no…” I tried to push his hand away but Trip took ahold of my arms and held it behind me, even though he was still toying with one of my nipples with his free hand. I let out another moan, feeling my face burn with both embarrassment and arousement. Virus lets out a chuckle as he got onto his knees, his face a little too close to comfort near my erection.

   “No? Aoba-san I don't think your words are working with your body. It's obviously telling us that it wants this.” Virus then flicks the tip with one of his fingers, making me shiver and letting out another moan. I had ended up closing my eyes, finding myself already giving into the pleasure.

   “Yeah, Ao~ba. Why don't you just give into it?” Trip then licked my lower ear lobe and nipped at it. I let out more moans, deciding to give up. Virus then puts his mouth against my erection, making me protest by instinct.

   “Nnn… n-no… ngh… please…” My protest didn't have any effect on them. Virus took my entire length into his mouth, making me moan loudly. I instinctively brought my arms up to his head, Trip letting them go. I grabbed onto his hair and balled my fists with it, throwing my head against Trip’s shoulder as I let out unshameful loud moans. Virus swirled his tongue around it, making me squeeze my eyes shut together.

   “Does it feel good, Aoba?” I hear Trip chuckling, making me turn my head away from his view in shame. However I can't deny the fact that what Virus is doing does feel good. Extremely good. Since the time I had been with these two, they had never done anything like what Virus is doing now. They always used the allmates and their hands every time they toy with me.

   Virus kept sucking, flicking his tongue along the tip from time to time. I let out more moans, finding myself beginning to tremble. Both of the twins (but they're not really twins at all) noticed this. “Heh, are you close Ao~ba?” Trip asked teasingly. He bit my ear again and then licked it. I moaned louder, unable to hold it in. I kept feeling strong waves of pleasure wash over me as Virus started to stroke my erection while he still had it in his mouth.

   It didn't take long for me to cum, shivering violently. I found myself weak and I had to lean against Trip for support. I breathed heavily as I slowly opened my eyes. I hear a gulping sound, but to my surprise I had no reaction to it. That's when I noticed Virus had stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “Did you just… swallow that?” I hear Trip scoffed and felt him shift a little, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me from falling off of his lap. Virus narrowed his eyes at Trip but then looked down at me. He then smiled as he saw the state I was in. I looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

   “Am I not allowed to? After all it came from Aoba-san so I believe I have the right to.”I felt my face burn and turned my head away at that. It still embarrasses me with what these two do but it isn't as bad as it use to be. I remember when I was first with them, I would get so embarrassed and ashamed by everything they forced me to do. I would even at times flat out refuse them but that just ended up getting me punished. Now I don't get embarrassed and it seems easy to do anything they ask me to do. Most of these things would shame someone so badly that they can't live with themselves. I, however, was forced to live with this and I eventually wasn't bothered by it anymore.

   “Awe, are you embarrassed by this Aoba-san?” Virus noticed that I wasn't facing him anymore and forced me to look at him again. I looked into his bright blue eyes as he looked closely at me. “I honestly thought we had fixed that problem. I guess since this is new, it might explain why you're embarrassed by this.” he smiled more and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

   “But we're not done Ao~ba. Please just enjoy what we are going to do.” Virus lift me up as Trip layed down on his back. He ended up unbuttoning his shirt and took the front half off of his chest. I let out a gasp as I found out that he was actually muscular. I knew he was more built than Virus but this… this wasn't what I was expecting.

   “Heh, guess Trip never showed you his muscles.” Virus let out a chuckle as he leaned his head over me. I felt my heart skipped a beat as he watched his friend unbuckle his belt.

   “You're going to enjoy this Ao~ba" I stood there shocked. I know I can't say no but… this is different. What are they planning on doing? I found myself breathing faster and irregularly which had Virus concerned.

   “Aoba-san, you’re not thinking that you won't have to experience this, are you?” I got scared, my eyes widening in fear. Trip lets out a deep chuckle, smiling at me. He then motioned for me to go to him with his hand. Virus gave me a light push and I found my legs moving on their own, carrying me towards Trip. Once I reached him, he grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him. I then felt Virus behind me, hearing his belt being undone. I didn't like this and I definitely didn't want no part of it either.

   I found myself on top of Trip, my small chest against his. I heard a bottle pop open and then a squelching noise. I shivered as I felt something cold rub against my entrance. “Ngh… n-no… please, stop…” Trip smiled at me as he watched my reaction. I felt his hands go to my lower waist, making me shiver again.

   “I’m sorry to inform you, but we're not done, Ao~ba.” his eyes lit up more as he said that and dragged the last syllable of my name to tease me. I ended up turning my head away, not wanting to face him. I felt something cold press against my entrance and then without warning I felt it go inside. I let out a lewd moan, putting my head against Trip’s chest as I instinctively grabbed onto the edges of his unbuttoned shirt.

   “Ah, does is it feel good Aoba-san? Your moans are very lewd so you can't lie that it doesn't feel good.” Virus pulled out what I assumed was his finger and then he suddenly shoved it back in, making me moan loudly. I didn't want to respond to him but if I didn't, it might end up getting me punished.

   “Ngh… ahhh…. h-hai… agh…” I closed my eyes, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. I knitted my eyebrows together in pleasure as Virus kept up with his actions. Each time, however, ended up with his fingers going deeper inside of me. I felt saliva coming out of my mouth, realizing that I was drooling out of lust. I gripped Trip’s shirt harder, finding the pleasure becoming unbearable.

   “Heh, you really enjoy this, don't you?” Virus pushed them deeper, hitting my sweet spot in the process. My moans become uncontrollable at this point and only got louder. I found myself turning my head back to Trip, who chuckled as he saw my lewd expression.

   “I think he does enjoy it. His facial expression is very lewdish. It also seems to be full of lust as well.” Trip had pulled my face towards his. That's when I felt a pair of thin lips against mine and a tongue trying to pry its way inside my mouth. Virus thrusted his fingers in harder and deeper which caused me to shudder violently. I had also opened my mouth wide, lewdish loud moans escaping from my throat in the process. Trip took the chance to stick his tongue inside my mouth which muffled my moans. I squirmed uncomfortably but to my disadvantage, it caused Virus’ fingers to go in even deeper. I felt myself getting covered in sweat and tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

   This was too much. Way too much. I can't handle this anymore. I wanted to protest but I had no way of doing so. I felt myself getting close to my second orgasm from this, which had me hating this situation even more. I’m weak, to the point where I can't even push myself up off of Trip. I’m also trembling very badly which had the two smirking at me. “Aoba-san~, are you about to cum again?” I moaned more into Trip’s mouth as a response. Trip reached down underneath me and began to stroke at my hardened dick roughly, which had me almost cum right there and then. Virus let out a chuckle as he kept fingering me while Trip roughly stroked at my erection. Within moments I found myself cumming hard and moaning loudly. I wasn't able to stop the strong flow which had Trip chuckling again.

   Virus had pulled out his fingers and stood back. Trip then picked me up and put me on my back. He then joined Virus for a few moments. I felt embarrassed by them watching me still going which I tried to close my legs but Virus stopped me. “Don't hide your loveliness from us Aoba-san.” I let out a protest only to gasp in shock as I found Virus back in his previous spot. He was rubbing his erection against my entrance which had me looking at him with lust. What has happened to my body? I no longer have any control over it anymore. I felt myself buck my hips up in response. “Heh, it seems like you can't get enough of this” I let out a soft moan as Virus slowly pushed himself in, letting out a few heated grunts.

   “Hey, don't hog him to yourself. Let me join in on the fun.”

   “So we're doing this again… is this going to be an almost everyday thing Trip?” Virus looked over his shoulders at Trip, even though he was still pushing himself in. I couldn't do anything except let out soft uncontrollable moans and watch them with a heated face.

   “Well… I like doing this. Aoba's body has accepted us when we do this. It also makes him feel extremely good. Also… who wouldn't enjoy rubbing their dicks with another man?” Trip looked over Virus and down at me. I felt my face burn even more as he let out a smile. “Aoba, I’m right when I say that this makes you feel extremely good, am I?” I let out a gasp from both Virus pushing himself all the way in and at Trip’s question. I looked down at my chest, trying to avoid looking at my standing erection. I then nodded, not wanting to be punished for not answering.

   “Well if Aoba likes it, I understand. I, however, don't understand you liking the feeling of my dick rubbing against yours. Like I mean, no man enjoys that unless they're gay.” Virus was still looking at Trip and I swore I could see his eyes narrowing when I looked up.

   “We are gay…” Virus scoffed at that and looked back at me, reaching a hand out to brush my sensitive hair away from my face.

   “I mean without Aoba-san. You know the only thing we have in common to bring us together like this is him.” I felt the atmosphere shift and myself shiver. That's when Virus decided to move which had sent me back in my previous state. I instinctively grabbed onto the sheets and turned my head to the side.

   “Alright you win, but I get to join tonight.” Trip had walked up next to the bed and watched us. He pulled out his pulsing cock, waiting to put his in as well.

   “Aoba-san, I’m going to change positions, so please hold onto me so you don't fall.” I gasped, realizing what was happening. I felt my lower half getting excited in anticipation for what it's about to receive. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lift me up and stood. “Last time I checked, this was the best way to do it. You came so many times and you seemed to enjoy it a lot.” I looked at Virus with wide eyes, remembering what happened the last time. It was half a year ago. They had decided to both fuck me at the same time that day. I was unable to control my entire body and had given in to the extreme pleasure I was given. It even got the point where I couldn't cum anymore but it still felt viciously good. It seemed like they had done it all night to me and I hope that I don't have to undergo that entire situation again.

   I felt his dick going deeper inside me as he stood up straight as much as it was possible. I ended up letting out a loud moan and closing my eyes. “Just like what we thought. The only difference is you're now use to it unlike the first time we've done it" I felt Trip behind me and his dick rubbing against my entrance that Virus was already occupying. I clenched my fists into balls with Virus’ shirt as Trip started to push in. Unlike the first time this happened, I moaned loudly as a huge wave of pleasure washes over me. Trip lifted up my legs higher and had held them there while he pushed in deeply. I ended up clenching against them out of pleasure and I rested my head against Virus’ shoulder. “This must feel really good Aoba-san. You're ass is clenching down on me.”

   “Mine as well. We’ll make you feel extremely good tonight.” Trip then thrusted into me, going all the way in. I moaned loudly, drool streaming out of my mouth. I felt the tears starting to come down my face out of the intense pleasure. Virus then let out a heated grunt as he also thrusted into me, both hitting my prostate hard. I moaned extremely loudly, trembling violently. This was way too much. I can't take it. I can't do anything, I can't even think due to the unbearable intense pleasure coursing through me.

   Both started to pound into me, hitting that sensitive spot over and over again hard. I couldn't control anything, loud lewdish moans spilling from lips as well as drool. I was also drenched with sweat and tears were streaming down my face. I curled my toes and gripped Virus’ shirt harder as I felt an electric current course through me. I trembled more, feeling close to my third orgasm. “It seems that Aoba isn't going to be able to last before we're finished.” I hear Trip let out a chuckle as he nipped on my ear again, making me shiver.

   “Aoba-san, go ahead and cum, we aren't going to stop.” Virus let out another grunt as he thrusted faster into me. That act had done it. I moaned extremely loud, hearing it bounce off the walls. I felt another electric shock run through my body as I came again. I breathed heavily, leaning against Virus with no shame. They had slowed down a bit but they didn't stop. After giving me a few moments to catch my breath, they started going harder and faster. I moaned loudly in response and felt the pleasure coming over me again. I seriously can't take this anymore. I want to tell them to stop but my uncontrollable moans are keeping me from saying anything at all. I knitted my eyebrows together as I had opened my mouth wide, feeling all of the drool streaming out of my mouth. I lifted up my head and tilt it back as they sped up their pace again.

   What seemed like forever to me, I had finally felt them cum deep inside me, making me orgasm for the fourth time. I let out a loud lewd moan which soon quieted down into a soft whimper. I breathed heavily and leaned against Virus, no longer having the ability to hold myself up. They both chuckled as they pulled out their limp dicks and set me on the bed. “I’m going to my room now. Also as an apology, you can have Aoba for a few days.” I let out a gasp as he said that. It was better than being with Trip but Virus will mentally break me even more. He honestly just wants control over my entire being.

   Trip left the room, not bothering to button his shirt up and zip his pants. Virus shook his head in disappointment and headed to the bathroom. “Hersha, watch over Aoba-san while I go get the water ready.” Virus went to the bathroom in the corner of his bedroom. I layed on the bed exhausted, too tired to care that Hersha had made his way up on the bed. This was the second time that they had worn me out from their activity. I could barely keep myself awake and when Virus came into the room, I didn't noticed it.

   “Awe, Aoba-san are you tired?” Virus let out a chuckle and came over to me. He smiled at the state I was in. Normally this would strike fear in me but due to the exhaustion, I didn't feel anything. Virus then picked me up bridal style and walked back to the bathroom. He put me into the warm tub gently and started to wash my arms. “Don't worry, this won't take long. After I’m done washing you, we’ll go to the bed and then you can go to sleep.” he seemed more gentle than usual and definitely more kind than it's possible for these two.

   He continued to wash me, avoiding my hair until last. Once he got to it, he let out a sigh. “Please try not to move too much. I know it hurts, but I have to wash your hair.” Virus then forced me underneath the shower head as he turned it on. As soon as the water had made contact with my hair I let out a scream. I was definitely not tired anymore and completely aware. It hurts so much. I try to get away but Virus had held me in place. “You know if you keep doing this, I’ll have to keep doing this as well.” Virus forced his fingers into the back of my mouth, making me gag until I puked. I felt my body shuddered and I went weak and tired again. “Heh, you always seem calm after we do that to you. However, I’m pretty sure that you don't really enjoy it.” Virus continued to wash my hair. Once he was done, he turned off the shower and let the water drain out of the tub. He helped me out, which I ended up stumbling. He grabbed a black towel and started to dry me off. After that he dried my hair off gently for the first time. Normally they wouldn't even touch it, since it hurts so much unless they're using it during their ‘activities’.

   I leaned against Virus as he lead me out of the bathroom to what seemed like a wardrobe. It was tall and sleek black but what I saw on it surprised me. It was outlined in gold and the door knobs were gold. There were also designs in the outline as well. This must have cost a fortune to get. Virus opened one of the doors and started to go through it. “We know your birthday is in a week. You have done so well to adapt to life here so Trip and I have decided that you can wear some clothes again. However if you act against us, will take them away and punish you.” Virus stood back up and was holding a white button up shirt with black boxers and what seemed like a pair of nice black jeans. He then smiled at me and helped put the clothes on me. He then shut the door to the wardrobe and led me back to the bed. I immediately crawled on top of it as Virus joined me, taking off his glasses. I heard he was blind without them, so it was weird to see him without his glasses. He turned off the lamp which had the bedroom fall into pitch blackness. He then pulled me close, which I didn't really like, and wrapped an arm around me. He also buried his face into the back of my neck without trying to make contact with my hair.

   I didn't really like this but I had no choice. Virus was keeping me in place with his arm to make sure I wouldn't escape from him. I let out a tired sigh and closed my eyes. Sleep then immediately took over me and I was whisked into a dream of my old life. What is was before these two took me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus isn't home and neither is Trip. Aoba is left alone in the house, able to wear the clothes that Virus gave him. Hersha watches over Aoba in the mean time. However Aoba does something bad and gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post... my week was full with Halloween stuff and my orchestra concert... also not to mention that I'm trying to learn the rap part of Bang Bang Bang....

    I woke up to find that Virus wasn't in the bed with me. He also wasn't in the room either. I sat up to see that Hersha was looking at me with his blue eyes. “Where’s Virus?” Hersha tilted his head at me. Maybe it was because this was the first time I actually talked to the Yakuza’s allmates.  It could also be because I don't really talk anymore. 

   “He went out with Trip. Welter and I was told to watch over you. Their rules still apply while they're gone.” Hersha flicked his tongue as he explained the situation. Great… I’m stuck with their allmates. I shivered a little at the thought. “Why? Don't tell me you're planning on escaping, are you?” I let out a gasp and backed up a little. I shook my head. I once had the thought of escaping long ago. When they first kept me locked up, I would try everything to escape. They had stripped me and put handcuffs on both my hands and feet. There was a collar chain linked to it. I would desperately try to get myself out of it by pulling with all my strength. Nothing worked and it always left my hands and feet with blisters and scabs. However I didn't care, I kept trying until eventually I learned that it wasn't going to work. Especially when I was blindfolded. For the longest time I thought that there would be a way out, away from these psychopaths.

   At the beginning they left me in those chains, waiting until the perfect moment to force themselves on top of me. That's when I wouldn't be able to do anything. I would cry and desperately try to push them off but it didn't have no effect on them. I would end up moaning and feeling the extreme pleasure even though I didn't want it. I didn't even want to show them that it felt good. Unfortunately for me, I would always end up moaning at some point and that always encouraged the Yakuza to keep going. They enjoyed every reaction I made when they toyed with me, whether that would be tormenting me or fucking me without my consent. It didn't matter at the end though. I ended up changing so much that I now enjoy it. 

   Every time they touch me, it leaves me hot and aroused which has me begging for more. I learned to do the things they asked so I don't end up in that metal box, have Welter forced on me, or some other torture as punishment for not doing what they asked. I also started to enjoy the use of Hersha, wine, and cake on me. I don't know why, but it feels extremely good each time they use it on me. I wonder what my friends would think of me if they ever found out that I enjoy what these psychopaths do to me. I don't like or love them for what they do to me, I’m still terrified of them. I let out a sigh, needing to do something other than think about I how I was forced to live with them.

   “C-can I… leave the room?” I looked at Hersha, afraid of being told that I was stuck in the room. The snake flicked his tongue and seemed to look thoughtful for a moment.

   “I was told to watch over you by Virus. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you did but I have to be with you. Also don't think about going near the front door.” I let out a gasp at the last part. So I’m still stuck inside their house. I don't remember when I saw the sun or grass or anything nature since I was stuck with these two. I haven't even been outside since they captured me. Last night was the first time I have worn clothes in a year. The entire time I have been stuck with Trip and Virus, I have been forced to go nude everyday. At first it was embarrassing and I would try to find ways to cover myself up. However that ended up having Trip and Virus playing with my body and in my turn, I had gotten aroused and stopped caring about how vulnerable I was to them.

   I let out another sigh, hating myself for thinking about the past again. I got up, throwing the black covers off of me. Hersha had made his way towards and reached out so he could get on me. I looked at him scared, not wanting him on me. Hersha noticed my reaction and flicked his tongue at me. “This is the only way I can watch over you and no I won't toy with you unless you want me to. However, I have no choice when Virus is around.” I shivered at the thought of the countless of times that Hersha has toyed with my body. It's really wrong, but every time he is used on me, I’m in a huge pit of pleasure.

   I heard a hiss, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over to see that Hersha was already on me. I let out a shriek and found myself falling back onto the bed. I was on my back, flailing my arms to get Hersha off of me. He let out another hiss and moved himself so his entire being was on top of me. He looked down at me, not moving. I tried to push him off with my hands but he hardly moved. Dammit, I’m too weak. Ever since Virus and Trip had took me, they had made sure that I lost my physical strength. I have also lost my scrap power, so my mental strength is nothing anymore. 

   I felt Hersha shift and found myself letting out a gasp. I shivered as I realized that the allmate’s tail had rubbed against my clothed crotch. Hersha let out a delightful hiss and he gleamed with happiness. I swore I thought he said he wouldn't be doing this. “Aoba? I think you're becoming needy. You haven't even ate breakfast yet.” Hersha watched me, wondering what I would do. I felt my face go hot as he pointed out my growing erection. I looked down to see a bulge in my pants. I looked away embarrassed. “Well… if you want me to take care of that just tell me. I don't want to be a burden on you like all the other times.” I lie there, not sure what to do. Hersha was right. All the times that I had to go take care of the problem myself, Hersha was always there watching me. If I couldn't get it hard myself, especially when Virus is watching, he would slide himself against it. The action usually gets me aroused and I end up letting out a few soft low moans in the process. 

   However, I could take care of the problem now without having to worry about being forced or watched, with the exception of Hersha. I sighed, realizing that if I don't take care of the problem now, Hersha might end up telling Virus when he comes back. I would then probably be forced to do it in front of him right there and then. I hesitated a moment before reaching down and unzipping my pants. Hersha had gotten off and was now next to me, watching everything I do. I sat up and pulled my pants off along with the boxers. I felt my face burn when I saw my erection spring to life as soon as it was free from it's restraints. I layed back down and closed my eyes. I lifted up my legs so that I was bending them. I reached down and grabbed my harden dick, spreading my legs apart in the process. I started to stroke at it, letting out a soft moan. Instinctively I brought my free hand and bit one of my fingers. I heard Hersha shift and felt his tail messing with my shirt. I could tell that he was trying to lift it up, wanting me completely naked again. I let out a protest as I stroked rougher at my erection. I opened my eyes partially to see Hersha was staring at my face. “Aoba can you take off your shirt?” I looked at him in protest. I didn't want to stop what I was doing. This was the first time I felt good without being watched by another human or having them touching me. Hersha let out a hiss. “I can take care of your problem while you take your shirt off.” I nodded, moving my hand away. As soon as I did, Hersha instantly wrapped his tail around it and started to stroke at it. I let out a louder moan as I felt the pleasure becoming stronger from the sensation. I forced myself to sit up and quickly take my shirt off. As soon as I took it off I layed back down. I closed my eyes and knitted my eyebrows together. I felt Hersha unwrap his tail around my erection and dragged it down to my entrance. I bucked my hips when he started rubbing it against it. 

   He continued to do the act, avoiding putting it inside or touching my erection. I soon got frustrated and brought my hand back down to my cock. Hersha, however, stopped me by putting himself on top of me where I couldn't reach it. I let out a protest, not liking this situation. Hersha watched me, not changing his actions. “Do you want something else, Aoba? Something more?” I found myself bucking my hips in response as I nodded. “Really? Well, can you tell me what is it that you exactly want?” I opened my eyes wide as he asked that. I let out a gasp not wanting to answer. He didn't change what he was doing but he soon just abruptly stopped. I felt myself getting more frustrated. “Aoba, tell me or you won't have your problem fixed. I might end up telling Virus as well.” I let out a shriek and instantly started shaking my head back and forth. 

   “N-no! Please don't!” Hersha hissed again and brought his head in front of my face. 

   “Then tell me what you want” I took a gulp and looked away. I really didn't want to say it but I don't have a choice. I felt my throat go dry. I opened my mouth and answered his question. 

   “I… w-want… something inside… me… I want to… cum as well..” I remained quiet afterward. This is the first time I felt small compared to anyone in the house I was kept in. The snake let out an excited hiss and flicked his tongue.

   “Now that wasn't so hard was it?” Hersha slowly pushed his tail in, making me moan loudly. I gripped onto the sheets hard and squeezed my eyes shut. The pleasure was so sudden and intense that I ended up turning my head to the side. However, my body wanted more and in response I ended up bucking my hips. Hersha noticed my action and thrusted his tail deep inside me. I moaned loudly, curling my toes tightly as I felt the strong wave of pleasure course through me. I felt drool starting to pool out of my mouth. I don't need Virus or Trip to say how lewd I must look right now, I can already tell by how I respond to Hersha's actions. “Well it seems like this won't take long. You're already on the verge of cumming. I guess it would be wise to end this quickly before my master gets back home. Hopefully we can get you cleaned up before he does.” Hersha continued to roughly thrust his tail deep inside of me, hitting my prostate. I moaned louder in response and felt myself beginning to tremble. The huge waves of pleasure kept coursing through me as I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. I'm about to cum. With what Hersha is doing, there is no way that I can last any longer.

   I turned my head to the other side and arched my back as I came hard, feeling an electric shock run through me. I ended up moaning louder than I usually am. I breathed heavily as Hersha pulled his tail out of me after I finished releasing. I layed there, somewhat exhausted. “Aoba, I think you should go clean yourself up before Virus gets back. You should also put those clothes back on so he isn't suspicious.” Hersha got off of me, letting me get up. I shakily got off of the bed, picking up the clothes that I had thrown off in the midst of the activity that just had happened. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I put the clothed on the counter and started the shower up. I got in and immediately started to wash myself. I was careful to avoid getting my hair wet in the process. Once I was done, I turned the shower off and got out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. 

   I started putting my clothes on before I realized that I was thinking about the past again. Every time I'm in here, Trip and Virus was always accompanying me. They wouldn't let me wash myself and half of the time I had a blindfold on. I was also forced to have my hair being washed which hurt like hell. The water was already bad enough but when Virus or Trip grabs it or scrubs in the shampoo and conditioner it gets worse. I would end up screaming and kicking my feet, trying to get away from them so my hair would stop hurting. Unfortunately they never let go of me and Trip would always force his fingers down my throat until I ended up puking which had me end up weak. I shivered at the thought and quickly threw on my shirt. I walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. I noticed Hersha was out of the room. I let out a relief sigh and walked back to the bed. I looked down to see if I ended up releasing anything on the sheets. Once I noticed there was nothing there I sat down, finding myself dwelling on the past.

   I barely remembered what my life was like before this. With what I could remember, I had a group of people I trusted including my childhood friend, Koujaku. We were all working together to stop Toue from taking over Midorijima. Most of the plans and meetings were held in my house and my granny was always there. She would tell us what the tower was like and the type of people that was there. She also explained about how I got scrap and why I was the way I was. Clear seemed protective over me after learning about it. I think that robot had feelings for me. I sighed, feeling my throat tighten up and my heart beginning to pound. Tears started to swell up in my eyes and I quickly grabbed the sheets hard, trying to calm myself down.

   It didn't really help though. More memories started rushing to me, hitting me hard like a brick wall. I noticed that ever since I was forced to live with Virus and Trip, they never let me do what I want. I had no control over what I did or my body. They're the ones always having control over it. Trip is the one taking control of my body while Virus tries to take full control of my mind. This is the first time I have been able to think on my own with the thoughts that I want.

   I remembered having Granny throw chopsticks at me when I would say something stupid. I would quickly rush up the stairs laughing. She then would yell at me and calling me something like brat. That's when I went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I then start a conversation with Ren or Koujaku if he was at my house. I felt the tears dripping onto my hand. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I seriously wanted to escape and I still get the thought, but I'm not the same after I've been stuck with these two now. I crave having pleasure from them now and I don't like the idea of leaving their bedrooms. Hell I didn't leave Virus’ room today and ended up having sex with his allmate. 

   I felt my heart pound and sink with disappointment. I let out a sigh and shook my head. I was about to push myself off the bed when I heard the door open and a pair of footsteps coming into the room. I look up to see Virus standing at the doorway, giving me that damn creepy smile. “Aoba-san, were you crying? Is it because I wasn't here?” I let out a gasp and immediately got off the bed, backing away from him. I definitely didn't want to be toyed with right now, not when I started remembering my past. He started walking towards me and in response I backed up. I didn't want this, not now. “Aoba-san, why are you backing away from me? Didn't I teach you your lesson months ago?” His blue gaze turned icy and he glared at me. I let out a gasp, trembling with fear. “Guess not. Hersha please take care of Aoba-san. He needs to be punished.” I let out a shriek and backed away more. 

   Hersha came into the room and hissed. He looked at me with a concerned look then at Virus. He narrowed his eyes at me once he saw Virus’ facial expression. He then quickly slithered his way towards me. I backed up more until I found myself cornered. He then hissed again. “There's nowhere for you to go now.” Hersha then slowly wrapped himself around me. I struggled to get him off but it was no use. I was extremely weak and I was getting exhausted from the things that was happening. Hersha starting squeezing me, making me shriek. Regardless of being unable to escape, I continued to struggle. 

   “No… please stop… I'm sorry.” Hersha hissed and ignored my plea. He continued to tighten himself around me. I found my vision soon turning black, realizing I was about to pass out.

   “Sorry Aoba-san but you need another lesson.” That was the last thing I heard before everything went silent and black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is punished for going up against Virus. He is stuck in the box for a day and the chained for another day. He suddenly has his memories of his past coming back to him in his dreams, making him realize what was happening in his reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this all in my morning classes at school... help me with my dedication....
> 
> Edit: I redid the entire thing after Aoba's dream about Koujaku and Noiz... ten times better I promise

I felt my head throb as I slowly opened my eyes. I was about to sit up until I noticed something off. I was in chains. I was also blindfolded. I heard something rustle in the back, making me turn my head towards the direction. “Ah, Aoba-san is awake. You know, I wouldn't have done this if you didn't disobeyed me.” I let out a gasp as I heard Virus speak. So he's the one that put me in these chains.

   I heard him start walking towards me and then the bed creaked. I felt a shift in the atmosphere and a dip in the bed. “Now Aoba-san, I'm going to make you learn your lesson. Maybe the box should be good.”;I let out a terrified shriek as I heard him say that. I started to struggle in the chains, trying to get away from him. I immediately stopped though when he pulled on my hair. I screamed, feeling the tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I heard the sound of the bed creak as Virus got up. “Unfortunately this time, I'm not letting you out of the chains for the box.” I felt myself being lift up. I felt my body shudder as I let out a whine. I didn't want to be in that box and I definitely didn't want to be chained up.

   I tried to move my body in a way so that I would fall out of Virus’ hold. It didn't work though and I heard Virus chuckle. “That isn't going to work Aoba-san” He tightened his hold and kept walking. He soon stopped and I heard a metal door open.

   “N-no… please” I found myself actually starting to cry but Virus showed no sympathy. He just sit me down and then suddenly shoved me into the cramped metal box. I then heard the metal door being slammed and I instantly knew I was thrown into the darkness. Crying and yelling won't help here. I remembered the last time I was thrown in here. I was stuck in here for three days and the first day I did nothing but pound on the door and yelled to get out. I ended up giving up after realizing I wouldn't be let out. I forced myself to stop crying, taking a gulp. I prepared for the worst, knowing I might be stuck in here just as long as the last time.

   I let out a shaky sigh and laid my head on the metal cold ground. I decided to let myself drift off into sleep, knowing there was nothing to do considering I was still chained up. It didn't take long for me to go into a deep slumber.

 

_“What do you think you're doing brat!?!” I watched Koujaku and Noiz go at it again with a smile. I swear these two doesn't know how to stop going at each other like little kids. I let out a giggle and Koujaku gave me a glare._

_“What? It's true! Me and Noiz are together!” I started busting out laughing, almost falling backwards on my ass. Noiz quickly came over and kept myself from falling._

_“Now don't hurt yourself” Noiz flashed a smile at me which earned us both a hot glare from Koujaku. “What old man? Are you getting upset over me being with Aoba?” Noiz stuck his tongue out and made a weird gesture with his hands. Koujaku quickly came over and put Noiz into a headlock. He playfully took off his hat and started to ruffle his hair._

_“What do you think brat? I had a crush on you and you blew it by being with Aoba.” Noiz shrugged his hand off of his head and looked up at the hairdresser._

_“Yeah sorry about that. I just had more feelings for your childhood friend over here than you.” I felt the world then freeze right there. I saw Koujaku’s eyebrow twitch in irritation. Noiz just beamed up at him with a smile._

_“What did you just-!?!” Koujaku took a step closer to Noiz who ended up backing away. He then slowly turned around and started to run, Koujaku chasing him from behind. “I'm going to make you pay for that brat! Get your ass over here!” I started laughing as I watched Noiz starting to run faster._

_“That's if you can catch me old man!” Koujaku let out a playful growl as he sped up. Soon both were out of my sight and I let out a sigh. “Those two never stop, do they?”_

 

            

I woke up, still hearing the echoes of my dream ring in my ear. I breathed heavily and slowly, trying to figure out what I just dreamed. I lift my head up, trying to get myself up, to sit on my bottom. However I realized I was still chained up and in the box. I felt my heart starting to race, trying to figure out why I was in the box in the first place. It was unfortunately interrupted a few moments later when I heard my stomach growl. 

   I let out a shaky sigh, starting to wish for something that I used to now want. If Sly was here, I would have been able to escape the Yakuza. He was still here for the first month that I was with them but as time went on, I noticed that he was speaking less and less. He soon was eventually quiet and when I tried to use Scrap, I found out that was when Sly was completely gone and I no longer had my voice power. I ended up giving hope after that, finally facing the truth of my reality. The one I didn't want to live and experience. 

   “Yeah, I know. I unfortunately can't leave Aoba-san in the box. He hasn't eaten in 3 days.” I let out a gasp as I found my thoughts interrupted by an all too familiar voice. I stayed quiet and didn't move, listening in on his conversation. There was silence for a few moments before Virus spoke up again. “I'm pretty sure he has learned his lesson. He has adapted to life here with us after all. I'm guessing what had happened last night was just a misunderstanding, maybe he might have had a dream and was just scared.” I let out a shaky breath, closing my eyes waiting for him to speak up again. “Yes I understand, but it was just a dream. His desire probably just came out of nowhere. We don't know what triggered it. Anyway, he knows better now and for that, I'm letting him out since I was the one who punished him in the first place.” I waited more, shocked by what Virus had said about me. “Alright, bye.”After that it went completely silent.

   I layed there, breathing heavily as the thoughts started kicking in. Virus was right about me, no matter how much I want to deny it. My entire being has adapted to living with these two. I always want one thing and that's to be pleasured. I no longer wish to escape and I definitely don't want to go against them. Honestly though I had to almost agree with Virus about one thing. It's that when I accidentally went against him last night, it was caused by being alone with Hersha. Not a dream. I didn't get any dreams until I fell asleep in the cramped box. I don't know what caused it but I could definitely tell it was more of a memory that I had completely forgotten about. Was Sly back? He was he trying to open my eyes up to get me to try to escape again? I shivered, not wanting to go with what he was trying to tell me, if that was even him.

   “Ah, Aoba-san, did you learn your lesson?” I suddenly flinched, finding my thoughts fading away. I looked over at him scared. I found my heart racing and I nodded immediately, not wanting to be in the box any longer. “Fufu, it seems like you're really sensitive now. Unfortunately I won't relieve you of your stress just yet. I need to clean you and feed you so you won't get sick.” Virus smirked and reached in to pull me out. Instinctively I shrink back, completely terrified of him. Virus sighed softly and looked away thoughtfully. “Aoba-san, I know you have learned your lesson, but are you really that terrified of me?” I let out a terrified gasp, not sure how to answer him. I didn't want to tell him about the dream I had because that would end up in him trying his best to get rid of all my memories that was before I lived with these two. He sighed again and looked at me. “Well whatever it is, just know that there's nothing to be scared of.” Virus reached in and officially pulled me out. He put me on the ground as he shut the metal door. He then took the chains off and had started the bath water. I didn't move and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He then looked down at me, waiting for the bathtub to fill up. After a few moments, he turned the water off and lifted me up to put me into the tub. For whatever reason, I had instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders and buried my head in his chest.

   “Hehe, it seems that we're becoming childish, aren't we Aoba-san?” I didn't move and only made my grip tighter. Virus chuckled more and gently put me into the tub. I looked up at him, realizing that he was wearing what seemed to be a kind expression. Maybe that's why I felt calm and safe all of a sudden. He looked down at me and gave a pained expression. “Sorry to inform you but I have to wash your hair again.” I immediately jumped, trying to crawl away from him but he instantly grabbed my hair, making me scream. He sighed and then forced his fingers down my throat, making me gag to the point where I puked. This time there wasn't anything except water. I shuddered violently and leaned back against Virus’ hold. He then continued to wash my hair but for whatever reason, the pain had subsided away. 

   What seemed like an eternity to me, Virus had finally let the water out and got me out of the tub, already drying me off. He then led me out and went to the kitchen, dragging me by my hand. I went to sit at the table as he dug through the fridge to find something to cook. I found myself thinking again as I waited. I had now noticed a few things about the dream I had. The two people in it was people named Koujaku and Noiz. I assumed they were my friends and they way they talked about me, that I was the one they had a crush on. I also noticed as a guy, that it was very awkward for me to accept the fact that I was gay. Now that I had lived with Virus and Trip, I know that I'm gay. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have accept what they do to me or easily get aroused every time they toy with me. I shivered, trying to wish the memories away.

   I look back up and noticed that Virus was now next to me and placing a plate in front of me. I looked down at it weird, seeing actual food in what seemed like forever. I look up at Virus who chuckled at me. He grabbed the fork and knife and cut a piece of what I assumed was steak. He then brought the piece to my mouth. I sat there, not sure if I wanted to eat it. I know if I don't Virus would punish me again. I hesitantly leaned forward and took the bite. I started chewing it, finally relieved that I wasn't tasting sweet food. It tasted like salt and spices I can't name. It also was tough to chew. After I got finished eating, Virus then scooped mashed potatoes and held it in front of my face. I took the bite, feeling the food mush into my mouth.

   After what seemed like half an hour, Virus had took the plate and put it into the sink. He then gently grabbed my arm and led me back to his bedroom. “Aoba-san, can you get onto the bed for me?” I let out a gasp, and looked at him scared. I knew what was going to happen just by that request. I did as I was told, knowing he might just throw me into the box if I flat out refuse. I climbed onto the bed and faced him, keeping my legs together so it wouldn't be so easy for him to toy with me. He saw this and chuckled. “Awe, Aoba-san don't hide your beauty from me.”

   He sat down next to me and forced my legs open my knees. I gasped and tried to close them but it ended up in me looking like I bucked my hips. Virus chuckled and started to rub my inner thigh gently, causing me to stop protesting. My entire my body had relaxed itself as pleasure started to course through me. I let out a moan,  losing my eyes. “I may be doing this, but I'm still punishing you. Open your eyes please” I protested, not wanting to look at him. Virus suddenly grabbed my rising erection with no warning which had me instantly open my eyes and moan loudly. “Heh, good. Now Aoba-san please take care of this on your own. If you do it properly, I'll reward you.” Not this again. He's making me jerk myself off in front of him. Thankfully I'm already close to being fully hard unlike the first time this happened.

   He backed his hand away and watched me. I looked away embarrassed and slowly reached down to my erection. As soon as I had started rubbing it, I closed my eyes and moaned softly. “Aoba-san, please keep your eyes open. I want you to do it properly.” I gasped and unwillingly opened my eyes. I looked down at my erection while I was still pumping it. Clear liquid coated the top and was starting to drip down the sides of it. For whatever reason, this had me feel the pleasure more and making me moan loudly. I started going faster, feeling Virus’ gaze on me. I heard him chuckle and then with no warning, I saw his thumb the tip roughly. I bucked my hips in pleasure, finding myself wanting more even though I'm close to orgasming. Virus chuckled and looked at me. “Are you about to cum, Aoba-san?” I nodded immediately. He thumbed it again as I rubbed my erection roughly, making me feel an electric shock course through. I moaned loudly, arching my back as I cummed into my hand and Virus’ hand.

   He moved his hand away and got onto the bed fully. “Unfortunately we're not done yet. You did so well that I'm going to reward you.” Virus undid his belt and pants, never taking his gaze off of me. He then pulled his harden cock and positioned it at my entrance. I looked at him with lust, realizing that despite I had just came, I was in complete heat. I bucked my hips which had Virus rub his dick against it teasingly before inserting it into me. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes shut and grabbing onto the blanket beneath me. Virus grunted as he slowly pushed himself fully into me. “You really like this don't you? You're ass is clamping down on me.” Virus started moving, making me moan loudly. I ended up turning my head to the side, arching my back as he moved faster, instantly finding my prostate. I found my vision go white and a strong wave of unspeakable pleasure washing over me. I moaned louder, drool pooling out of my mouth as my entire body shuddered and I moved my head back and forth from the intense pleasure. I even bucked my hips as my feet moved when I curled my toes. 

   This was too intense. This is too much all at once that I can't handle it. Virus didn't stop though. As soon as he saw my reaction, he moved rougher and faster, hitting my prostate every time without fail. I moaned so loudly that I heard it bounce off the walls that it seemed lewd. He kept going and it didn't take long for me to start trembling, ready to cum on the spot. Virus chuckled and thrusted hard into my sweet spot, making me cum hard. I moaned lewdishly before it became a whimper within moments. Virus kept going until he cummed deep inside me, earning a protest moan from me. 

   He pulled out of me, feeling some of his semen dripping out of my filled butthole. I trembled at the feeling and moaned softly. Virus chuckled and got off the bed. He then head to the bathroom and came back with a towel. He smiled at me, seeing the sight I was in. “Aoba-san, we have to clean your little booty hole. Please turn over.” I tiredly turned over, not even thinking about what he told me yo do. I buried my face into the pillow and raised my lower half to him. He chuckled and suddenly shoved two fingers in me, making moan with sudden pleasure. He pushed them in deep and then started curling his fingers inside me as he began to take his own semen out. I moaned louder, feeling myself get hard again. He saw me and chuckled. “You really can't control yourself can you?” He kept working on taking out his semen as he suddenly grabbed my rising erection with his other hand. He started pumping it making me moan lewdishly. He's right, I can't control myself when it comes to sex. It feels extremely good every time they touch me. 

   I soon found my hole completely empty and his hand pumping my dick faster. I moaned louder, drooling into the pillow beneath me. It didn't take long for me to cum for the third time. Virus had backed away which had my lower half fall onto the bed. I didn't move and breathed heavily as sleep suddenly tried to take over me. Virus chuckled and gently ruffled my hair. I let out my last moan softly. I felt the bed dip as he got up. “Goodnight Aoba-san” after that I felt the sleep immediately take over me.

 

_ I had jumped back startled. I looked at the being that was staring at me with a happy smile. “Clear… why the fuck are you naked?” I felt my face burn as I heard Noiz chuckled.  _

_    “Because I told him to. It also seemed to turn you on.” Noiz walked over to me and suddenly hand scooped my crotch. I let out a gasp and instantly shoved him away. Unfortunately it wasn't affective and Noiz had just grabbed my crotch hard, making me gasp loudly. I closed my eyes shut, feeling Clear's gaze on me and my face burn. Why was Noiz doing this in front of Clear? Did he really want to embarrass me or find a way to get me aroused so he could fuck me? He was such a sex-a-holic. I had brought my hands to his shoulders and instinctively clinging to him.  _

_    “N-noiz… ngh.. l-let me go! N-not here ple- ahhh!” I let out a moan as Noiz cutted me off by suddenly shoving his hand inside my trousers and roughly grabbed me rising erection. _

_    “Nope. You're already hard and it seems like your enjoying it.” He started to pump his hand, making me moan and lay my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists harder.  _

_    “I-idiot, don't do this here!” Noiz just scoffed and kept doing what he had started. I moaned more, giving into what Noiz was doing. _

_    “Clear if you don't mind, please leave me and Aoba in peace” _

_    “No problem. I don't want to make Master uncomfortable.” After I heard Clear say that, I heard a door open and close. Noiz then abruptly stopped and pushed me onto the ground. I looked up at him, feeling my face burn after I realized what position I'm in. _

_    “Aaba~, we're going to have some fun tonight” I looked at him like he was crazy. Seriously? We literally do this every night. Unfortunately I can't go up against him since he'll find an excuse to use. I watched him pull off my pants and underwear, leaving my erection vulnerable to him. I looked away embarrassed. “Awe, are you embarrassed?” Noiz asked teasingly. I didn't look back at him as I replied. _

_    “Shut up and do it already” I then look back at him with a glare which had him chuckling. I looked away immediately as I saw him reach down for my erection with his mouth. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took so long because I didn't have time due to school but when I did have time, my attention span was low... I am sorry, but the next chapter should be done within a few days.... Also I won't fix any spelling or grammar errors until I'm done writing all the chapters...

  I slowly open my eyes, realizing that I had another dream that was more of a memory. I sat up, putting my hand to my head. I heard some rustling and I look up to see Trip sitting at his sweets table. He looked at me smiling. “Ao~ba, I don't know if you noticed or not, but you've gotten hard in your sleep. I was going to take care of it but I didn't want to wake you up like that. Now that you're awake, should we take care of this problem before it becomes too much?”I jumped and backed away, my back hitting the headboard.

   I quickly looked down, hoping he was wrong but to my dismay he was right. My cock was standing upright and was covered with precum. It beaded the top and was sliding down the sides to the base. I looked away and instinctively made a protest. Trip chuckled and sat down next to me. “There's no getting away from this. You can either let me handle this for you or have Virus force you to do it in front of us.” I looked back at him scared. I shakily opened my legs and slid back down to where I was laying. Trip then reached down for my erection and started to pump it. I moaned softly, feeling the pleasure starting to build up. I ended up closing my eyes, taking in the pleasure he was giving me. Trip kept pumping it, making me moan more. I ended up bucking my hips, wanting to feel something more. 

   Trip chuckled and dragged his hand away, making me whine in protest. “Ao~ba, please turn over” I gasped but I did as I was told. I flipped myself over, burying my face into the pillow and raising my lower half to him. I then suddenly felt my legs being spread apart and something rubbing against my erection. I moaned loudly as I then felt something warm and wet around my hardened dick. I realized that Trip had went underneath me and was sucking me off that way. It felt weird but extremely good. I never have had a blow job like this before. I moaned more as I felt his tongue prodding this tip. I trembled, already feeling close just from this. Trip didn't stop though. He kept sucking and then I felt my balls being played with. I moaned loudly, feeling the electric shock of pleasure course through me as I came into his mouth. I shivered and found myself breathing heavily.

   He backed away from underneath me, letting my almost limp dick fall out if his mouth in the process. I heard a belt then being unbuckled. I then felt myself being lifted backwards onto Trip's lap. I felt my heart beginning to race and I look at him with fear. He smirked at me and then I suddenly felt his dick rubbing against my entrance, making me moan softly. He then suddenly pushed it in, which made me moan loudly and shivered in pleasure. Once he was all the way in, he started to thrust his hips up, his cock going deeper inside me. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back against his shoulder in pleasure. He kept thrusting, trying to find my prostate. I then suddenly felt his hand wrap around my cock, making me moan louder. 

   He began to pump it, instantly finding my prostate after thrusting deeply into me. I moaned even louder, feeling the drool starting to pool out of my mouth. He kept going, making me tremble with each thrust he gave. It was starting to become too much. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes from the intense pleasure. “Does it feel good, Aoba?” 

   I felt him hit my prostate hard, making my vision go white. I found myself moaning uncontrollably loud as I tried to answer him so it wouldn't result in me getting punished. “Ngh… agh… y-yes… fuwah…” Trip chuckled as he thrusted faster into me. I trembled more, feeling electric currents course through me. I could feel myself get close to my orgasm. 

   “Hehe, unfortunately I can't let you cum just yet.”I let out a shriek but it soon was turned into another moan as I felt something cold and hard wrap around the base of my hardened dick. I heard Trip chuckling as I realized what it was. 

   “Ngh… n-no… don't… agh…” My plea was cut off by my moans as Trip continued to thrust into me. I instinctively closed my eyes and brought my arms up to grip onto his shirt. 

   “Sorry Aoba, but you're not allowed to cum before me. I'll make this enjoyable.” Trip moved his hand away from my cock and held my waist as he started to move rougher. I moaned uncontrollably louder, gripping onto Trip's shirt hard as I felt him hit my sweet spot without fail.

   It seemed like forever as he kept pounding into me vigorously before he finally touched my erection again. I moaned louder, tilting my head to the side, not caring about how I was shamelessly drooling or exposing my neck to him. He instantly took the chance and started nipping at my neck. I moaned more, tensing up from the extreme pleasure. I seriously want to cum right now but I can't due to the cock ring that's around the base of my dick. Trip chuckled at me as he started pumping my dick, knowing that it still wouldn't let me cum. I moaned more, almost missing his grunt. “I'm about to cum. I'll relieve you of your stress.” I suddenly felt the ring being taken off and Trip thrusting violently into me. I arched my back, moaning loudly as I felt myself cumming hard. I was unable to control how much I came which earned me a chuckle from Trip. “I bet that feels good. You're making such a lewd expression right now and your moans are just perfect for such an expression. It seems though… you're unable to stop yourself from cumming. It's still going, see?” I turned my face towards his neck as I felt him poke the head of my dick. I moaned louder and squirmed under his touch as I felt myself cum even more.

   However it didn't last much longer. My moans had quieted down into a soft whimper as I had released the last bit of semen that had spilled out of me. I breathed heavily, finding sleep already taking over me as I leaned against Trip. I didn't even get to feel him cum inside me yet. Hopefully he doesn't punish me. I gave up and let the darkness take over my entire being.

 

_ “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” We all stopped and slowly turned around to face an angry Tae. _

_    “Gr-granny! Hehe… um…. uh… well…” I rubbed the back of my head gently, trying to find an explanation for why there was such a loud ruckus. Once again Noiz and Koujaku was rough housing over me. Somehow Mink even got involved. Clear kept me from even reaching them once they had started. _

_    “Koujaku and Noiz where fighting over Ao-” I felt my eye twitch as I quickly covered my hand over Clear's mouth. Granny doesn't know that I'm gay, much less that I'm with Noiz. I didn't want her to know either. I was already having a hard time accepting the fact that I like males instead of females. I learned that after Noiz kissed me the first time. My face was burning with embarrassment and I didn't know what to do.  _

_    “They were fighting again as usual is what Clear meant.” I let out a nervous chuckle, seeing Granny give me a glare. I think she knows that what I was saying isn't true. _

_    “I knew what Clear was saying. You should've just let him finish. Aoba, you don't have to hide your true nature from me. I know most people shun the idea but it seems you have friends who want to have you.” I looked at her surprised. I didn't know what to do. I heard Noiz chuckling and Koujaku making a satisfying sound. _

_    “Gr-granny…” I felt Noiz's hand on my shoulder. I look over at him to see him smiling. _

_    “Thank you Tae. Aoba, she is right after all. Stop hiding who you truly are. Anyway, want to go somewhere private?” I jumped and back away in shock. I felt my face burn with more embarrassment.  _

_    “E-eh!?! N-noiz, you aren't really planning to are you!?!” _

_    “Planning what?” _

_    “Brat, I think you know what.” Koujaku smirked at Noiz. _

_    “I don't care what you two do, but if it's going to end up as a makeout session, please go somewhere private.” I looked at Mink and quickly defended myself. _

_    “D-don't encourage him!” I then saw everyone starting to laugh, including Granny. I looked down at the ground embarrassed and defeated. Noiz tugged on my jacket and whispered into my ear. _

_    “C'mon, I know you want my dick in you.”I felt my face heat up even more and I quickly covered my face with my hands. _

_    “Sh-shut up! Don't say those things!” I heard the group laugh even more, making me feel small. Noiz pulled on my jacket, dragging me away. _

 

__ I woke up, hearing laughter ringing in my ears. This has been happening more and more recently. I know now they're definitely not dreams. I have kept the whole thing to myself but only time will know before Trip and Virus finds out. I sit up to see that Trip was sleeping next to me without his shirt. I then suddenly remembered what had happened before I passed out. I looked away, wanting to get out of the bed before he wakes up. I didn't want him to fuck me again as soon as he woke up.

   I honestly just want a day as a normal person. Get up, take a shower, eat breakfast, do things like chores, eat lunch, do some more stuff, have dinner, then relax and go to bed. I really don't want to keep doing days where I'm mainly being toyed with or getting fucked and going days without food. I shivered at thought and tried to push it into the back of my head. I took the covers off of me and got up. Before I could head to the bathroom, I felt a hand on my wrist. I turn around to see Trip awake and looking at me.

   “Ao~ba, where are you going?” I looked at him scared and didn't move. If I did move, who knows what he'll do. Trip smirked at me and sat up, pulling my wrist towards so that I was forced to go to him. I almost shrieked but did what he wanted. I climbed onto the bed and as soon as I was on it, he pulled me next to him. I gasped, not liking the situation. Please tell me he isn't going to toy with me again.

   Unfortunately to my dismay I felt him nip at my ear, making me moan softly as a slight pleasure coursed through me. Trip chuckled, pulling me closer and wrapping his arm around my lower waist. His hand was extremely close to my dick, which surprisingly it wasn't rising in reaction to Trip nipping on my ear. “Ngh… let me go…” Trip let out a teasing chuckle before bringing his hand closer to my cock.

   “Ao~ba that isn't going to happen. I can already feel your dick twitch with need. It's already starting to get hard.” I felt him flick the tip, making me moan and bucking my hips. I didn't want this but with Trip touching me, I can't control myself. Trip chuckled and grabbed my rising erection, which made me moan louder. He started to pump it, which I ended up closing my eyes and accepting the pleasure he was giving me. He continued to pump it, bringing his other hand to one of my nipples and pinching it. I moaned loudly, trembling at the touch. “You like this, don't you?” Trip twisted the nipple, making me arch my back and moan louder. He chuckled again and started to pump my cock faster. I trembled more, feeling close to my orgasm already. Trip then brought his face closer to my ear and started to nibble on it, making me moan more. He stroked my hardened dick even rougher, which ended up causing me to hit my limit. I moaned loudly, knitting my eyebrows together as I came into his hand. I breathed heavily afterwards as he moved his hand away from my now limp cock.

   “You can never resist us. You enjoy what we do to you, Ao~ba.” I heard him chuckle as I felt myself becoming tired again. “You do get a break this time. I won't fuck you this time.” Trip got up and motioned Welter to go with him. “Sleep tight, Ao~ba.” After that he turned off the light and walked out. The room was thrown into darkness and I ended up falling asleep again. 

 

_ “What the fuck are you doing Noiz?” I saw Koujaku glaring at Noiz who was doing some weird squat moves. Noiz just smirked at Koujaku as he kept doing the weird squat moves.  _

_    “I'm just trying to do my mating call” Noiz then looked at me. I felt my cheeks burn and I had to look away. _

_    “You call that a mating call?” Koujaku started laughing out loud. _

_    “Then what do you think a mating call is, old man~?” Noiz started smirking more at Koujaku as he teasingly called him old man. Koujaku gave a fight smile and raised an arm. _

_    “I'll teach you what a mating call is.” Koujaku started going after Noiz, who immediately took off. _

_    “That isn't a mating call!” I started laughing, watching them chase each other like children. _

_    “Noiz, was that so called ‘mating call’ for me?” _

_    “Oh you know it, Aoba. It's to get your little Aobooty for myself” I felt my cheeks burn at that. _

_    “Sh-shut up” Noiz laughed at me. _

_   “Shut up? Last time I checked, you enjoy what I do to you” I made a high pitched squeal and immediately covered my face with my hands. I heard Noiz laughing more and Koujaku chuckling. _

_    “Look at what you've done. You got an embarrassed Aoba now.” Koujaku came over and gently ruffled my hair.  _

 

   I woke up to seeing people surrounding the bed. Unfortunately despite that, I found myself turned on, wanting to be touched. I don't know why it has to be now of all times. “What the hell have they done to him?”

   “Does it matter, old man? Look, he's hard”

   “We can't take Master back if he's like that.”

   “Clear is right. We can't take him back like that. Those assholes will notice.” I saw them all looking down at me. I ended up backing away in fear. Two of them seemed familiar but I don't remember who they are. 

   “Ah, hey Aoba. We're going to take you somewhere safe” The one with piercings smiled down at me. I, however, was too terrified. I didn't want to leave. If I do, who knows what they'll do. I also have accepted that fact of them pleasuring me, something I enjoy way too much. I didn't want them to get mad at me though.

   “Wh-what about… the allmates?” I felt my throat go dry as I asked that. It really hurts to speak since I hardly speak. They all looked at me concerned.

   “Allmates?” The person with white hair looked scared.

   “They have allmates? Now we have to figure out how to get Aoba out without them noticing” The muscular person looked at the door angrily. He seemed like he was about to go on a punching spree.

   “Y-yes… they use them on me…. but it feels good… extremely good…” I looked down at my lap, not ashamed of what I became. I just didn't want to see their expressions.

   “Damn, they've fucked you up. What are their allmates?” I heard one seeming like they couldn't believe what I said, but I did answer their question though.

   “A snake and a lion. Both are black with blue eyes.” The room went silent for a moment.

   “Shit… Clear, figure out where they are, once you do tell me. We have to get Aoba out of here now. Noiz, once we're on the freeway, take care of his problem if he still has it. The rest of you, if those damn bastards show up, get ready to teach them a lesson.”


	5. Update

So um... huge apology to leaving this unfinished and abandoned. Hadn't had the motive to write for a long time, not until now anyway.

 

I might scrap this and completely redo it starting from day one when Aoba gets kidnapped by the yakuza but I don't know. I really don't know. I've been caught up in the vocaloid and kpop side of things and here lately asmr. My motivation has been in the toilet for a while now.

 

Anyway if you want me to redo it (because I feel like this turned into doo doo 😅) just let me know in the comment section below.

 

Anyway with that said, see you guys later

         - Aoba Seragaki P

 

 

 

P.S. I am hyped for Magical Mirai 2019 even tho I can't go, how stupid is that 😅


End file.
